30 Days
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: Chase is dying. He has a severe virus on his chip that cannot be cured. He only has thirty days to live. There is so much that he's wanted to do in his life and now, time is limited. But can these 30 Days be the best days of his life? He only has thirty days, he has to start... now. Rated T for Teen (Will contain about 31 chapters- just be aware!)
1. Introduction

**Chase's POV:**

I really couldn't be happier right now. Its summer, I get to relax (when we're not going on missions), and I get to see my friends almost every day. That's right, I made two new friends! Their names are Berlin ( **A/N:** Berlin is portrayed by Sammi Hanratty) and Colton ( **A/N:** Colton is portrayed by Kevin Quinn).

Until… I got some unexpected news. I knew that this would change my whole summer and turn it inside out. I only had thirty days… What was I going to do with such little time?

Whoa! I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me try explaining whole thing to you all…

-Flashback Just Hours Before-

"It's finally summer!" I exclaimed as my friends and I walked through the halls of school. "I know! Finally, we won't have to wake up at 6:30 anymore!" Berlin exclaimed. "Well, Chase might have to because he's a superhero," Colton said with a smirk. Colton and Berlin were the only two people I have told I was bionic.

"Yeah, the pain about it will be waking my siblings up. They can literally sleep forever," I replied. Colton and Berlin started laughing. "So do you guys want to hang out at my place after school?" Colton asked. "I can't. Mr. Davenport wants me home for something. It sounded kind of serious," I explained.

"Well, let us know what happens, okay?" Berlin asked. "Okay," I replied. She smiled and I blushed. I didn't ever tell anyone this, but I've always had a big crush on Berlin ever since we met. But I bet she doesn't feel the same way.

"Shoot, I better get going. I'm already late. Talk to you guys soon," I said as I hurried out the door. I rushed home and got there just in time. "Oh good. You're here," Mr. Davenport said sounding a bit intense.

I caught my breath and said, "Yeah… sorry." "It's fine. Do you wanna sit down?" Mr. Davenport asked. I nodded. We both sat down and he looked at me for a minute. Then I asked, "So… are we gonna talk… or…?"

"Um, yeah. We have to wait for the rest of the family though," Mr. Davenport replied. "Wait, why?" I asked. "I thought this had something to do with me." "It does, but I think the whole family should know," Mr. Davenport explained.

I looked at him confused. What should they know? Millions of thoughts were rushing through my head. Did I get bad grades? Did I mess up on something? Was I no longer apart of the team!?

Leo, Adam, and Bree came in through the door. "We're here!" Leo exclaimed as he got off of Bree's back. (She must have super sped them back home.) "Good. Now we're just waiting for Tasha. Sit down on the couch guys," Mr. Davenport said as he gestured for them to take a seat.

The three of them sat down. "Do you know what's going on?" Bree asked me. I shook my head. "No, do you?" I asked. "No," She replied. That made me even more anxious.

Tasha came in through the door. "Sorry I'm late! Work was incredibly busy today," Tasha explained as she dropped her purse on the floor next to the couch. She sat next to Mr. Davenport. "Alright. Now we can get started," Mr. Davenport said.

"As you all know, the other day I did testing on you three to see if there were any problems. Like viruses, glitches, anything among those lines," Mr. Davenport started. I swallowed hard. Where was this going?

Then he continued, "Bree and Adam, you're completely healthy and won't have to worry about doing another testing until next year." "Yes!" Bree and Adam exclaimed. "Woo! I'm normal!" Adam shouted.

"Chase…" Mr. Davenport started. His voice began to crack. "You do have a virus," He said. "Okay… so what's the big deal? You get a cure and boom, I'm back to normal," I told him.

Then Mr. Davenport put his hands in his face and started crying. Tasha rubbed his back. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked softly. "Yeah… What's wrong? Can't you just do that?" I asked. My stomach started to turn. Why was Mr. Davenport crying?

"You uh…" Mr. Davenport started as he took his hands away from his face and started wiping his tears. "You have a very r-rare virus. There isn't really a way to c-cure it. Once it's been in your system for over a month, it's like you can't get rid of it," He explained. Then he gulped. Tears started to flow again. "As of tomorrow… Y-you only have t-thirty days to… live," He stuttered.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Bree and Tasha gasped, Leo looked at Mr. Davenport in shock, and Adam started to cry. I didn't do anything. I was still baffled by the fact that I only had thirty days to live. I was going to die.

-End of Flashback-

I've been staring at my phone for ten minutes. I know I should call Berlin and Colton and tell them the news, but I just can't. What do I even say? What will their reaction be?

I sigh. I'm going to have to tell them sooner or later. (I'd rather it be sooner than on my death bed.) I pick up the phone and dial Colton's number. I knew that Berlin was hanging out with Colton so I wouldn't have to explain it to them separately.

"Hey, Chase!" The both exclaim into the phone. "Uh… hey guys," I say. "So, how'd it go with Mr. Davenport? What'd he have to say?" Berlin asks. My mouth goes dry. I swallow hard and explain everything to them, crying as I went.

As soon as I was finished, I could hear Berlin bawling on the other line and Colton trying to comfort her. This made me cry even harder. "I-I don't know what to say," Colton tells me.

"Come over right now, Chase!" Berlin shouts into the phone. I end the call and run over. (Colton's house is only a block away.) Without even ringing the doorbell, Colton opens the door, takes me by the shirt, and drags me into his house.

We lock the door in Colton's room and we all just start crying. It felt good to get all of my emotions out with my best friends. They were just as hurt as I was. "What are we going to do?" I ask as soon as we calm down.

"Whatever we do, if these are your last days, then we have to make the most of it," Colton replies. Then, Berlin's face lights up. "I have the greatest idea in history!" She exclaims.

"What?" Colton and I ask at the same time. "Tomorrow, come to my house. Chase, bring your siblings along too. They're going to want to be with you as much as we will for the next thirty days. I'll tell you guys everything then," She explains.

Colton and I nod. Then we all hug. I really couldn't believe I only had thirty days. But I had a feeling that they weren't going to be wasted…

 **So… This fanfiction is going to have about 30 chapters. Each chapter representing one day. I'm going to try and upload this fanfic every day after I update my other ones. (I hope) I'm really excited about this one and I know you guys are going to laugh and cry. Can't wait.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	2. 30 More Days

**-1** **st** **Day-**

 **Chase's POV:**

I was kind of nervous to see what Berlin had in store for us. Her ideas can be pretty wild at sometimes. I woke my siblings up and they actually got up as soon as I told them too. I guess they must really want to spend time with me since I only have… 30 days… You know what? I don't want to talk about it right now.

We walked over to Berlin's house. When we knocked on the door, Berlin opened it right away. We came in and Colton was already on the couch. "Hi Colton," My sister said as she waved. My sister had a big crush on Colton and she always wants to know if Colton ever talks about her. He does, but I would never want my best friend going out with my sister. So I tell him she's not interested. (Which is kind of evil of me, I know.)

"Okay, guys. Gather around," Berlin said as we all sat down in her living room. I glanced outside. It had started to pour. We had got in just in enough time before the storm hit.

"Okay so what are we doing these next couple days?" Leo asked as he rubbed his hands together. Berlin raised a list high above her head and started grinning. "What is that?" Colton asked as he took the list and started to read it.

"What is this like a big game of Truth or Dare?" Colton asked. "Ooh! I love that game!" Adam exclaimed. "No, well, kind of. Without the truths though. Well, one is truth. But they aren't just dares. We _have_ to do them. No backing down," Berlin explained.

"But what if one of us chickens out?" Bree asked. "Not that I would. I mean, I am such a daredevil," Bree added quickly glancing at Colton. "That's why we're making a promise now. When you guys promise, there's no going back. So… what do you guys think? Are you in?" Berlin asked.

"Can we at least see the list first?" Leo asked. "Nope. You guys have to take a chance. 30 days… 30 dares," Berlin replied. "Are you guys up for the challenge or what?"

I looked around the room. Everyone was glancing at each other. Berlin put her hand in the middle. "I'm in," Colton said as he put his hand on top of Berlin's. "So am I," Bree said quickly as she put her hand on top of Colton's (blushing as she did so). "Me too! This is gonna be so much fun!" Adam exclaimed as he stacked his hand on Bree's. "Sure. I'm up for it," Leo said as he put his hand on Adam's.

Then everyone turned to me. "We're doing this for you Chase. And I promise you, these 30 days will not be wasted," Berlin told me. I looked at all of their faces. They were doing this for me. I sighed and started grinning. I smacked my hand on top of Leo's and said, "Then count me in!"

"Awesome! Now, I'm going to show you guys the list after we do our first dare. Don't worry, I won't start out too extreme," Berlin said as she picked up the list. She scanned through it and said, "Aha! I got one."

Berlin looked up and grinned at all of us. "Our first ever dare… We must go outside and dance in the rain." I scoffed. That wasn't too bad. Then we heard thunder clap. We all jumped. Bree and Berlin screamed a little.

"Okay, let's hurry up and do this then," Leo said as he quickly got up. We all got up and went to the door. We sighed. Colton was about to open it then Berlin shouted, "Stop!" We all turned to her. She grabbed my hand and Leo's who was right next to her. "We have to all hold hands and do it.

We glanced at each other. Bree grabbed my other hand and also grabbed Colton's and Colton grabbed Adam's with his other hand. "Let's go!" I exclaimed as Leo opened the door.

We all ran out into the storm. Carefully, we all held hands in a big circle and started dancing. We played "Ring Around the Rosie" a few times too. What? I mean, how could you expect us not to? We were in a circle!

We were out there for a good twenty minutes dancing our hearts out in the rain. Even Berlin's sister Isla ( **A/N:** Isla is portrayed by Allie Bertram) came out for a while. (She is a two years older than Berlin is so she's Adam's age.)

We came back inside, changed, and went back in the living room. "Okay, you guys _have_ to let me do these dares with you guys! I have nothing fun to do this summer and it would be awesome!" Isla exclaimed.

Berlin nodded. "Okay. But you gotta promise that whatever the dares are, you have to go through with them." Isla shook her head excitedly. "Yes, yes I promise!"

"Alright, well, welcome to the team!" Berlin exclaimed. "You can be my partner. I would literally do anything with babes like you on my side," Adam told her. Isla blushed. I rolled my eyes.

Adam had told me numerous times that he was interested in Isla. But just like Bree, I kind of just told him she probably didn't like him. This again was not true because Berlin was telling me that Isla has a bunch of pictures of him stashed in a jewelry box under her bed.

"Okay, well, if Isla is doing the dares with us, is it okay if I ask Janelle? Just so… you know, we have an equal number of girls and boys doing the dares?" Leo asked. "The more the merrier. Sure! She'll have to only be able to do 29 though since we already did one of the dares that was on the list," Berlin explained.

"Okay cool," Leo said with a smile. I knew Leo was going to invite Janelle. Everyone (including Janelle) knew that Leo liked her. He's made it obvious so many times.

"Alright, I guess I can show you guys the list now. Do you guys want to see it?" Berlin asked. We all nodded with excitement. "Okay, cool. The one we did will be crossed off, but here they all are," Berlin exclaimed as she gave each of us a copy of the list.

One: Climb to the top of a tree

Two: Go on a road trip to the beach and go surfing

Three: Skydive

Four: Go swimming at night.

Five: Go see Rend Collective in concert

Six: Dye our hair (Doesn't have to be permanent)

Seven: Carve our names on any tree in Central Park

Eight: Write a letter to your future self

Nine: Complete a High Ropes course (with zip line)

Ten: Go ATV riding

Eleven: Ride on a Tandem bike

Twelve: Sleep in a Tree House

Thirteen: Throw a dart at a map and just go

Fourteen: Jump off a cliff into a lake/ocean

Fifteen: Dance in the rain

Sixteen: Have a picnic in the park

Seventeen: Try fried Oreos

Eighteen: Stay up all night and make a wish at 11:11

Nineteen: Sing karaoke and dance in public

Twenty: Hug a random stranger

Twenty One: Try a food you've never had before

Twenty Two: Get lost on purpose

Twenty Three: Have a water balloon/water fight

Twenty Four: Take a selfie with a random stranger

Twenty Five: Tell your crush you like them

Twenty Six: Swim with Dolphins

Twenty Seven: Run through sprinklers at the park

Twenty Eight: Make our own slip and slide and run down it

Twenty Nine: Reverse pick-pocketing

Thirty: Tell a secret that you've never told anyone

"Wow, these are awesome," I said. "Thanks, it took me all night," Berlin said with a smile. "I can't wait to do this. It's going to be so much fun!" Bree exclaimed. We all nodded in agreement. This was going to be the best last days of my life.

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it so far and I hope you guys like all of the things on the list!**

 **Here are the review responses:**

 **Susz: LOL, what? I love writing them for some reason! They're my favorite. Here's your update.**

 **Darth Becky 726: Yes! I feel bad for Adam, Bree, and Leo too. And don't worry Cherlin is a go!**

 **Maddie (Guest): You'll have to find out what happens! Your update is here.**

 **Guest: Maybe he will… maybe he won't. ;)**

 **LovetheLORD: Oh, it is going to be REAL exciting.**

 **Dirtkid123: Well, hopefully these next thirty days will be worth it.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	3. 29 More Days

**-2** **nd** **Day-**

 **Chase's POV:**

It was really early in the morning and I heard loud knocking on my capsule. For a few moments, I ignored it and tried my best to keep my eyes closed (hoping the noise would go away).

Then, it started again, it kept getting louder. I sighed. I thought my capsule was supposed to be soundproof! I opened my eyes and Adam, Bree, and Leo were standing there. "Aah!" I screamed and jumped a little in my capsule.

I opened my capsule door. "What are you guys doing?" I asked as I stepped out and closed the capsule. "Come on! Get dressed! We're not going to sleep past eight o'clock anymore. We want these next twenty-nine days to be the best ever," Bree explained.

"Wait, so you guys are on summer vacation and you aren't going to sleep past 8 o'clock for me?" I asked. My siblings nodded. My heart melted. I couldn't believe that my siblings would do that for me.

"Well, it was Bree's idea. I really didn't want to do it, but then she threatened to throw away all of my expired meat so I had to agree," Adam told me. He still had the expired meat? Gross!

"So get dressed, Chase! We told Berlin we'd be at her house in fifteen minutes! Janelle is meeting us there too," Leo said. I got dressed; we ate breakfast, and headed out the door.

When we got to the house, we just simply walked in. (Berlin had told us yesterday that her parents were going to be gone for a month or two and that Isla and she would be the only ones there so we could just walk in whenever.)

"Oh good! You guys are here!" Berlin exclaimed as we walked into the living room. Colton, Isla, and Janelle were already all there. We sat down. "Sorry we're late. We had to explain a few things to Chase," Bree told them.

"It's okay. Besides, we can't start without you guys," Berlin said with a grin. "We already explained everything to Janelle so we can just jump right in to the next dare."

"So glad you can make it Janelle. If you ever don't want to do a dare, just stick with me. We'll do it together," Leo said with a wink. Everyone (including Janelle) rolled their eyes. Leo was more of a flirt when Janelle was around than Adam was when he was around girls.

"Okay, we also may have explained that you guys were bionic to them too," Berlin said sheepishly as she played with her pen. Colton started to fiddle with his thumbs. "What!?" Bree and I yelled. "Yep, I'm bionic. Feel my muscles," Adam said proudly to Isla as he held out his arm.

I smacked Adam's arm down. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us," Janelle said with assurance. I wasn't really that convinced. "I wish I was bionic," Leo said as he crossed his arms. Maybe someday he will be. Too bad I won't be around to find out.

"Okay, so I thought about it last night and I think we should go in order. Like from one all the way to thirty," Berlin explained. "Sounds good. So which one is the first one?" I asked. Berlin scanned the paper and grinned.

"What is it?" Colton asked.

"Well, it's nothing too extreme, but we have to climb up all the way to the top of a tree," She told us. "That's not too bad," Isla said. "Like the WAY top," Berlin reminded her sister.

"Well, what tree did you have in mind?" Isla asked. Berlin got up and looked out the window. She motioned us to look with her. We got up and looked out the window. Berlin pointed to a really tall tree that was in her neighbor's property.

"No way, Berlin! You know how crazy Mr. and Mrs. Yent can get," Isla told her. "But it's a really good climbing tree! Plus, it's super tall. It would make it more fun," Berlin protested.

"Fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you," Isla said. "Before we go outside…" Colton said as he grabbed something off the couch. "This is my GoPro. I figured I'd film us doing these crazy things."

"Great idea!" Bree exclaimed. Colton blushed. "Okay, let's go outside!" Janelle exclaimed. We all headed outside. We stopped right in from of the tree and looked up. It went really high.

"You guys ready?" Leo asked. "Yep," Everyone said at the same time. "Race ya!" Bree exclaimed as she super sped up the tree. In a matter of seconds, Bree was at the top. "Come on slow pokes!" She said with a grin.

Adam went up next with Isla following him. "Adam really should have gone last. I don't want him to break the whole tree with his super strength," I said. "He'll be fine," Berlin said with assurance. "Besides, it's not our tree." I grinned. She was right in a sense.

"We're up here!" Adam yelled from the top of the tree. Leo, Colton, and I went next. I have to admit, it was kind of scary being that high up. I mean, I had twenty nine days. I didn't exactly want to die anytime before that.

Colton got up to the top first and it was basically a race between me and Leo. At first it wasn't a race, but when we saw that Colton reached the top first, we both wanted to be second.

We were both going so fast that my foot slipped on one of the branches. I would have fallen if I didn't hold on for dear life. I heard everyone gasp. "You okay, Chase?" Berlin yelled up to me. (Berlin and Janelle had started climbing up the tree.) "I'm fine!" I exclaimed.

I regained my balance and made it to the top. Leo beat me though. We waited patiently for the girls and they finally made it to the top. "It's beautiful up here!" Janelle gushed. I sighed and closed my eyes. It was really nice up there. The breeze felt wonderful.

Colton continued to film us and took a bunch of pictures. I was really glad he decided to record these next couple of days. Then we heard someone yell, "Hey! Get out of our tree you crazy kids or else we're gonna call the cops!"

"Oh no, it's Mr. and Mrs. Yent," Isla said with a worried look on her face. "Sorry!" We all exclaimed. "Let's go home before we get yelled at even more," Berlin said. Everyone nodded in agreement and raced down the tree.

 **Mr. Davenport's POV:**

The kids came home pretty late. When I heard the door open I ran downstairs as fast as I could. "Where have you guys been?" I asked them. "We were at Berlin and Isla's house. We created a list of thirty—well now 28 things to do before I you know… and we are going to do one of them every day," Chase explained.

"And you guys are doing this with him?" I asked Leo, Bree, and Adam. They all nodded. My heart melted. They were making Chase's last few days really special and I really appreciated that.

"Well, we better get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow," Chase said. He gave me a hug. I didn't know how to respond. Chase never really hugged me before. "Good night, Mr. Davenport," He said.

Leo, Bree, and Adam said goodnight as well and they went down into the lab. I sighed. Tasha came down the stairs. "You okay, Donald?" She asked. "I think so," I said. "You sure?" She asked.

I was silent for a moment and then I said, "I-I can't just let Chase die." "Honey, it's not your fault. There's nothing you can do," Tasha reminded me as she rubbed my back. "But I have to. He's my son. I need to save him," I told her.

I didn't care if there was no real cure for him. I'm a scientist. I have to figure something out. I meant what I said, Chase is my son and I love him so much. I need to try everything I can to save him.

 **Review responses:**

 **Susz: Yes, and I like sad fanfics. LOL! Here's your update! (Sorry it's a bit late.)**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: It is a really sad thought. You're absolutely right. I'm glad you like it though!**

 **LovetheLORD: Don't worry, they're gonna start getting really good. ;)**

 **Dirtkid123: Thank you! I'm really glad you like it so far!**

 **Glittercat33: Oh yes, it's going to be some wild ride.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	4. 28 More Days

**I'm finally updating this… It's been too long… But I've been waiting to post this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **-3** **rd** **Day-**

 **Chase's POV:**

I was really excited about today. We're accomplishing the second thing on our thirty day challenge: Go on a road trip to the beach and go surfing. Berlin had told me the night before to pack my surfboard because we were going surfing.

Surfing was always something I wanted to try. And who knows? Maybe I'll be really good at it. ( **A/N:** LOL, I had to add that bit of irony in there.) We had to get up pretty early in the morning though. We planned to spend the whole day at the beach and just have a lot of fun.

We didn't even eat breakfast though. My siblings and I just ran out the door as fast as we could to Berlin's house. We opened the door and all ran into their living room. Berlin, Isla, and Colton were all watching TV while eating cereal.

"Hey guys!" Berlin exclaimed with a spoonful of _Lucky Charms_ in her mouth. "Go get something to eat in the kitchen guys. It's gonna be a long day and y'all gonna need some protein," Isla said as drank some chocolate milk.

We did just that. Bree got some _Honey Nut Cheerios_ , Leo heated up an _Eggo-Waffle_ in the toaster, Adam just took two pieces of toast, used his heat vision to make it crispy, and slapped a lot of butter on it, and I just grabbed a strawberry yogurt from the fridge.

We ate our breakfast while we watched _Good Morning America_. Then, we heard the door open. It was Janelle. She came into the living room. "Sorry I'm a little late. My mom wouldn't let me leave without me eating breakfast."

"You know you could have just ate here, right?" Leo asked. "Uh… I do now. But my mom makes a pretty good omelet," Janelle replied. "Well, I think we should get going. Everyone ready?" Isla asked. We all nodded.

We got up from the living room and put our plates and utensils in the sink. "Who's driving?" Colton asked. "A better question should be, whose car are we taking?" Bree said. "I wanna drive!" Adam exclaimed. "Follow us," Berlin said.

We followed them out into their garage. "Guys… meet Ol' Blue!" Berlin exclaimed. We looked at the neon blue jeep in shock. "You guys own this!?" I asked in shock. They nodded. "Well, it's our fathers. He loved Jeep Wranglers so much. He thinks they're too expensive now though," Isla explained.

"Uh, how are we all going to fit in here?" Janelle asked. "We'll make it work. But we just thought it would be a fun experience. I mean going to the beach in a Wrangler? It's so stereotypical, but that's what makes it cool," Berlin replied.

"Shotgun!" Adam exclaimed.

"Wait, so how do we get our surfboards on top of the car?" Colton asked. "We got some rope. We could just tie a really good knot," Leo suggested. I guess we had no choice. We found some rope and tied all of our surfboards to the open roof top.

"Alright, climb in everyone!" Berlin exclaimed. "Climb into where? There's no places to sit all of us," Bree stated. "We're just going to have to squeeze," Berlin replied. "Feel bad for you guys. At least I get a seatbelt in shotgun," Adam said with a snort.

We all rolled our eyes and did our best to squeeze in. Adam was right, no one could buckle their seatbelt. I guess we just had to hope that Isla was a good driver.

Isla used the remote to open the garage door. The door opened wide and we drove out of the garage and out of the driveway. She closed the garage door and we were off.

I looked out the window as we went really fast. (I could tell we were definitely going over the speed limit.) But it felt nice. The sun was blazing and there was a gentle breeze on our faces as we zoomed by.

-Time skip-

We finally got to the beach. I was so glad to be on the ground. My feet and my whole body felt like it was smushed together from squeezing into the tiny jeep. But at least we still had the whole day to go surfing and swimming.

"There's barely anyone here," Leo said as he flipped on his shades. _"Excellent,"_ I thought to myself. _"We got the whole beach to ourselves."_ It kind of made me grin. It's like God shooed everyone away so that we'd have the beach all to ourselves and I can enjoy my last thirty—I mean 28 days.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Colton asked. We all looked at each other, smiled and started running towards the shore of the beach. I kicked off my shoes and tried to take off my shirt as I started running. It was kind of hard to do when you're running really fast with a surfboard in your hand!

But I was able to throw my shirt off before I reached the water. I ran into the warm salty water. Everyone started laughing. "It's so warm!" Bree exclaimed. "Well, now I know why barely anyone's here," Isla said as she pointed up to the sky. There was a dark cloud hovering over us.

I shrugged. "Who cares? Let's just have fun!" "Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed. With that said, it started to rain. Not just rain, pour! "This is awesome!" Adam yelled as he danced around in the ocean, but he slipped and fell and went under the water. I started laughing so hard that I can't stop.

Big waves started to come. "Guys, these waves are killer!" Berlin exclaimed as she gets on her surfboard. I get on mine the same way. I use my super smarts to learn how to surf just like when I learned how to play guitar with Marcus. A big wave came and let's just say, I rode it! I had no idea surfing was this much fun!

We stayed in the water for hours. But around five o'clock, we saw a flash of lightning dance across the sky. I think that was our cue to leave. We packed the surfboards back on the trunk and piled in the car. This was one of the coolest days ever. I almost forgot that I only had 28 days remaining… But I think that is the whole point of this list. And I love that.

 **Mr. Davenport's POV:**

I don't know if I could do this. 28 days in counting and I have NO ideas right now. There's just no way. The worst part is, this is a matter of life and death. My youngest son's life is on the line. And I have the technology to save him, but I just don't know how.

Tasha came down to the lab. "You okay, honey?" She asked as she rubs my back and puts coffee on the console. "Oh yeah, sure. Just hunky dory. Just trying to figure out how I'm going to save my dying son," I said sarcastically as I aggressively took the coffee off the console and drank it. It was hot, so as soon as I swallowed it, I started coughing. "Hot! Hot!" I yelled.

"Well, I was going to say careful it's hot, but with that attitude, I'm glad something else taught you a lesson," My wife said. I sighed. "I'm sorry Tasha. But I just… don't know. I feel so unaccomplished right now."

"Whoa! You finally said something that actually makes your ego shrinks a little," She teased. "I'm serious! I feel so bad!" I exclaimed. "I know, honey. But right now, instead of Chase moping around, he's on a road with his siblings and his best friends enjoying these last few days," She told me.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes." "But-but I gotta do something. I can't just let him die," I said. "Maybe there's nothing you can do. Maybe… you can't save him this time," Tasha said.

I couldn't think like that. Then I had an epiphany. "I don't think I can save him on my own…" I started. "What do you mean?" Tasha asked. "I mean… I gotta make a call…" I told her. This person was a long shot, but I needed to save my son. I wouldn't ever be able to live with myself if I didn't.

 **So… Who is Mr. Davenport going to call? It's probably obvious, but you guys will find out soon enough. Sorry again for the wait. I tried making this chapter a little longer just for you guys. ;)**

 **Review responses:**

 **Susz: I know! :'( Sorry for the wait! Here's your update.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: I hope Donnie cures him too! Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Bionichope (Guest): You'll have to find out. And it's going to have about 31 chapters. Because there are 30 dares. The first chapter was an intro chapter so there are thirty after that. So the total will be 31. I am really sorry for the long wait!**

 **LovetheLORD: I hope he'll find a cure too. Sorry took so long to update!**

 **Dirtkid123: I know! Sorry for the wait.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	5. 27 More Days

**Wednesdays: Thirty Days or All in This Together. (Sometimes only one, and sometimes, I'll do both. We'll see.) For today, I think I'll only be able to get done Thirty Days. If I have time, I'll try to accomplish All in This Together. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **-4** **th** **Day-**

 **Chase's POV:**

I'm so nervous about today. Why am I super nervous? Because we're doing, what I think is the scariest thing on that whole list: SKYDIVING! I've only seen it done in the movies a couple times, and it NEVER ends well. I still have 27 days and I intend on living those 27 more days!

Even my siblings are nervous. But we didn't really had the time to complain, we had to be at Berlin's house by 6:45 because our appointment to jump was at 10:30 and it would take us about an hour and a half to get there and quite a while to get ready and put our gear on.

We reached Berlin's house and everyone was waiting for us I the driveway. This time, there was a Honda Pilot. Finally a car that we could all fit in without getting squashed!

"Hurry up, guys! We gotta go!" Isla exclaimed as she opened the car door. We all piled in without saying a word, but I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as we left the driveway. "Okay, is anyone else really nervous?" Janelle asked. Everyone nodded.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out…" Colton said. "If Colton's sitting out, so am I," Bree told us. "Me too!" Leo added. "No! Guys, we have to do this. Remember? We all promised. Besides, that wouldn't be fair to Chase," Berlin reasoned. "Actually, I would be perfectly fine if we didn't—" I started. "Not now, Chase!" Berlin hissed.

"I for one can't wait to jump out of a plane!" Adam exclaimed from shotgun. "What about you, Isla?" Janelle asked. Isla shrugged. "I'm down. This is the coolest thing I'll probably do all summer," Isla replied as she turned onto the parkway.

"I couldn't even sleep last night," Leo confessed. "Me too, I'm really nervous," Janelle agreed. "Same. I honestly don't want to die before my time is off," I added. Berlin rolled her eyes. "You guys will be fine."

I didn't know about that one, but one thing I wanted assurance on: Living to see tomorrow….

 **-Time skip-**

The guy went over everything we needed to know about skydiving. He told us how our gear will work, how far up we'll be, and the more he talked about it, the more I became nervous.

I took the man to the side and asked him if I'd live. He laughed and nodded. He said that once you do it, you'll want to come back all the time. "HA!" I laughed sarcastically. The guy gave me a dirty look and I knew it was my time to shut up. But seriously, was that supposed to be a joke? Because A, it wasn't funny and B, no way am I ever coming back here.

"Can we get in the plane already?" Adam asked the guy. The guy nodded and we followed him. He said we'd be jumping out of a plane in a matter of twenty minutes. My stomach felt like it had been on a loop-de-loop on a roller-coaster. Twenty more minutes… Should I start writing out my will now or on the plane?

 **-Time skip-**

"Holy moly! We are up super high!" Berlin exclaimed as we were up in the air. I was holding onto the railing in the plane for dear life. "Shut up, Berlin! You're making me nervous!" Isla yelled to her sister. "I thought you said you wanted to do this," Colton said. "Yeah, until we actually got into the flipping plane!" Isla yelled back to him.

Leo and Janelle weren't saying anything but their faces were terrified. Bree was rocking back and forth and Adam kept asking the pilot when we could jump. Finally, the pilot told us, "Alright, prepare to jump."

I really couldn't even think straight at this time. I was scared to death! Weakly, I got up and stood where Berlin and Adam were. Janelle grabbed Leo's hand and they both stood up. Bree started to hyperventilate and Colton started to sweat.

"You guys remember how to deploy your parachute right?" The pilot asked us. We all nodded. "NO!" Leo said worriedly. "Yes, you do Leo! He went over it fifty times!" Janelle exclaimed. She pointed to the thing Leo had to pull. "Right, right," He replied.

"Alright, one at a time," The man said. Before the man could give further instructions, Adam yelled, "YOLO!" And jumped out of the plane. "ADAM!" Everyone screamed. We looked out the plane and sighed with relief. We had deployed his parachute.

One by one we all went. Berlin next, then Isla, Colton, Bree, Janelle, then Leo (who was crying the whole time), and lastly, it was my turn. I wiped a few tears away. Yes, yes I was crying!

"Hey," The pilot said. I turned my attention towards him. "You'll be alright, pal. Trust me." I nodded. I closed my eyes. _"Now or never, Chase,"_ I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and I jumped out.

At first I started screaming but then I actually enjoyed it! I felt free. I deployed my parachute and I safely waited to get to the ground. Wow, that was really fun. I'm glad I conquered my fear. The guy was right, I kinda want to do it again!

 **Mr. Davenport's POV:**

I paced around the living room. My "guest of honor" was supposed to arrive any minute now. I wish he'd hurry up though. I really want to cut right to the chase. (Pun intended.)

Then I heard the doorbell rang. I looked in the mirror near the stairs, touched up my hair, and opened the door. "Hello," He said with a confused look on his face. I sighed and said, "Hello, Douglas. I need your help with something. It's serious."

 **You guys were right! It's Douglas!**

 **Review responses:**

 **Darth Becky 726: It's totally the Ghost Busters! LOL, in a way, Douglas and Donald together are like Ghost Busters 3.0. Thanks for the advice! I took it and I'm going to be uploading this fanfic hopefully every Wednesday!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yeah, it is really depressing. 27 now so that's even more depressing… And you were correct!**

 **Susz: YEP! LOL, I totally got that reference. ;) Here's your update.**

 **Mariafl2002: Thank you very much! You are absolutely correct!**

 **Bionichope: Thanks!**

 **LovetheLORD: YEP! It's Dougie! Thank you!**

 **Dirtkid123: YES,YES,YES!**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	6. 26 More Days

**Chase's POV:**

 **-5** **th** **Day-**

I like swimming. I mean, I really do… When I'm in like two feet of water and I can stand. But not tonight. Berlin and Isla have a community pool and tonight we're breaking three rules: One: No swimming without a lifeguard on duty, two: No night swimming, and three: (the most important) no breaking into the swimming area.

I'm nervous. Not only are we swimming in deep, deep water, but on top of that, we're breaking three rules! I don't think my friends or my siblings have any idea how much trouble we could be in. They must all be insane… Only logical explanation.

Everyone seemed to be overjoyed about breaking the law. Berlin and the girls went to go pick out new bathing suits for themselves and for all of the guys. They keep talking about how exciting and fun it's going to be, and I'm just screaming in my head. I have to go through with it though, I signed and I vowed… If we get in jail… I'm blaming everyone.

So tonight was the night. I was trying to think about how this would be my last time in my capsule until Mr. Davenport bails us out of prison the next day or so. I didn't want to be an outlaw, but I had no choice.

Bree had our bathing suits packed away in her bag. We couldn't get dressed here, or else Mr. Davenport would get suspicious. But speaking of, where has he been the last few days? We only see him briefly when we get home, but his office is always locked every time we get home.

Tasha says he usually spends a lot of time in the lab when we're off with our friends, but he's working on something… But what could be more important? I'm dying. And I know he can't fix that. So what's more important than me? Whatever. I guess he's just sulking. I guess somethings are more important…

Anyway, we head over to Berlin's house around nine o'clock. We get dressed and by the time we're ready to go, it's 9:50. "It's gonna take us about ten minutes to get there," Berlin told us. "By car?" Colton asked. Isla and Berlin shook their heads. "We're walking," Berlin announced.

"Walking? Are you serious!? It's like 50 degrees outside!" Janelle protested. "We don't wanna draw attention. Plus, if we need to get away fast, we can just bolt," Isla reasoned. "Get away fast?" I repeated. Everyone looked at me. I couldn't believe I said that out loud. I probably sounded like a coward.

"Let's do this!" Adam yelled. "Are you sure this is safe?" Leo asked. Finally, Leo has some sense! "We'll be fine, bud," Colton assured him. This is the first time I didn't believe my best friend. "Besides, who are we doing this for?" Bree asked. "Chase," Everyone but me answered. "Right, and we have to follow through with it," Berlin insisted.

I felt kind of better that everyone was doing this for me, but we seriously didn't have to go this far. I mean, we're only on day five and already we've broken the law. I guess if we do end up in jail, I'll die 25 days from now anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter.

With all of this in mind, we headed out. Janelle was right. It was really cold outside, even for a summer night in Cali. It wasn't fifty degrees, more like sixty but it was still chilly for our taste.

We got to the pool and there was a big fence surrounding it. There were a bunch of lights glowing up the pool. It was really a sight to see. "Alright, we'll each help each other over the fence," Isla whispered. I gulped. First time breaking the law.

"Chase, you wanna go first?" Leo asked. "No thanks," I replied, a little too quickly. "I'll be the man," Adam said as he cracked his knuckles. He turned to Isla and smirked. "Watch this."

Adam backed up a pretty good distance and started to charge at the fence, he got enough speed to leap over the fence. I looked through the cracks and Adam had fallen flat on his face. "You okay?" Isla asked, whispering. Adam got up. "Yep. Ready for the next person."

One by one, we helped each other over the fence. I of course was the last one. Adam claimed that I was shaking as he was helping me over but I punched him right in the gut, so that he wouldn't give away the fact that I was nervous.

We put our stuff on a picnic table and we started taking off our clothes. (Our bathing suits were underneath, don't worry.) I stared at the pool. I was so nervous. What if I couldn't swim? What if I drown? What if…

"Cannonball!" Adam screamed. "Shhh!" I hissed at him. He shrugged and did a cannonball into the deep end. I forgot he could breathe underwater because he didn't come up for a good two minutes. Leo and Janelle jumped in, along with Isla, Colton, and Bree.

I still stared at the water, unaware of my surroundings or what was happening. Just staring into that deep blue water. "Hey," I heard someone say behind me. I jumped a little and turned around. It was Berlin.

"You going in?" She asked.

"J-Just a little nervous," I admitted with a faint smile. "Why?" She asked. "Me and water… don't mix," I told her. "Have you ever tried it?" She asked. "I mean, sure, in like two feet, but this is pretty deep," I replied.

"You'll be fine. Trust me," She assured. "How do you know?" I asked. She grabbed my hand. "Let's find out together." "One…" I started. "Two…" She counted. "Three," We said at the same time. I took a "leap of faith" and jumped into the water.

Berlin's hand was still gripped with mine, but I opened my eyes under the water and felt how peaceful and calm it was. I looked at Berlin who smiled at me. We swam for a couple of seconds together, then I let go and started to swim underwater. It was amazing! For the first time, the stress I felt just lifted from my shoulders. The peace made me feel… calm.

I came up from the water and Berlin came seconds later. "See?" She said. "Not that bad." I laughed as I splashed her. She squealed and splashed me back. I forgot all about the stupid consequences, and about me dying, I just felt there. Time felt like it had stopped. I just wanted to have a good time.

 **Mr. Davenport's POV:**

Douglas and I have been working on a cure for Chase after I explained everything to him. He agreed to help but he told me this wouldn't change anything about how he felt about the kids. (The bionic army and everything).

I told him to put that all aside until we either cure Chase or… he… I can't even say it, but I have to be prepared for the worst: dies. It kills me to even say his name and death in the same sentence. But it might be a reality if we don't come up with something.

Every time the kids are out, Douglas and I sneak into the lab and work on a cure for hours. We haven't come up with a lot since we've only been working with each other for a day, but we're going to start with the tests as soon as humanly possible.

None of the kids know that Douglas is here and working with me. Which is a good thing. I don't want to get them worked up. Only Tasha knows. Hopefully, they'll be happy once we find a cure for Chase. No matter who helped. I just hope we find that cure before it's too late.

 **Going to try and update another chapter today and chapter two of All In This Together. I'm going to be pretty busy, but I gotta get some of these done in order to start fresh new ones.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	7. 25 More Days

**6th** **Day is going to be a little short, but I'll update the 7** **th** **day right after this one. Enjoy!**

 **-6** **th** **Day-**

A sold out Rend Collective Experiment Concert? Heck yeah! Rend Collective is an Irish band who sing some really awesome songs. They're all Christian songs, but I love them anyway. I really want to learn more about Christ and even become a Christian, but I don't know how to… Weird… I know.

The concert was amazing! There were so many people there and the crowd was wild! All of my friends and siblings chipped in to getting a CD copy signed by all of the band members. I also have a picture taken with them on lock screen on my phone.

On our way home, Berlin was asking a few questions on how my faith was with the LORD. I tried my best to explain my dilemma, and it seemed like she understood. She told me she would pray for me and she wrote down a few bible verses on a tissue so I could look them up.

When I got home, I decided to look up one verse. I had a copy of the bible on my hard drive and decided to look it up. It was Philippians 4:6- "Be anxious for nothing, but in everything by prayer and thanksgiving, let your requests be made known to God."

Wow. That one really got to me. I continued to read, "And the peace of God which surpasses all understanding, will guard your hearts and minds through Christ Jesus." (Philippians 4:7)

Something urged me to get down on my knees. I had no idea what I was doing, but the words came. I asked the LORD to help me. Coming closer and closer to my death was such a scary thing, but I needed to trust that God would never forsake me. No matter what…

 **Short, but sweet. Next chapter coming soon. ;)**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	8. 24 More Days

**-7** **th** **Day-**

 **Chase' POV:**

Don't you just look into the mirror and say, "Man… I love how my hair looks today!" Well, I will say it no longer… Next one on our list: Dye our hair. Doesn't say what color or anything, but I'm guessing we're all expected to go Jurassic.

I seriously wanted to draw the line here. But, quitting on the 7th day? After skydiving, night swimming, and more, I'm quitting because of my hair? No, I had to be a man about this. Besides, Berlin especially put in parentheses: Doesn't have to be permanent.

Berlin and Isla texted us pretty late last night asking what colors we wanted. But they told us not to tell each other what color we were getting, so I suppose I can't tell you guys either… You'll have to find out.

Anyway, the next day, we marched over to Berlin and Isla's house. Everyone looked a little bit nervous, especially Janelle. She had her hands on her hair the whole time before we started to put the colors in.

Adam was excited, I'm guessing he got a stupid color, but the rest of us were a little anxious. "We gotta bleach our hairs first," Colton told us. "How do you know that?" Leo asked. "My cousin dyes her hair all the time. I've sit in for a few of them," He replied.

With that said, we did what Berlin told us in the instructions, as soon as that was completed, it was time to dye our hairs. A few of us went outside, some went into the different bathrooms, and rooms. We didn't want to be with each other or else the colors of our hair wouldn't be as "surprising". We wanted to reveal it all at the end. (Only Berlin and Isla know all of our hair colors since they bought them.)

I did as the directions told me to. When I was finished, I didn't even want to look in the mirror. I headed right for the stairs. I heard Isla yell, "Is everyone ready?" I yelled yes and so did everyone else.

Isla told us to close our eyes and make our way into the living room. We did so. When we were all there we counted to three. "One… Two… Three." Everyone opened their eyes.

I felt like laughing at some of the hair colors! Adam had electric blue in his hair and looked like a water fountain, Bree had magenta, Colton had a lilac colored tint to his hair with a little bit of light blue (Like Ryan Lochte), Janelle had maroon, Leo dyed his blonde, Isla had pastel pink, and Berlin had dark blue.

Berlin gave each of us a mirror and I looked at my hair. It was platinum blonde! Holy smokes! "Do you like it?" She asked. "I actually… kind of do," I admitted. "How long is this going to say?" Bree said panic like. "I think it looks pretty," Colton said with a smile. She smiles and twirled her hair. "Yours does too," She told him.

"The box said ten days, so I guess we'll just have to stick with it," Berlin told us. "I can live with it," Leo said as he smoothed out his hair. "What if we want it permanent? Or at least permanent for a few months?" Janelle asked. "It says you have to get it professionally done," Berlin replied.

"I love mine!" Adam exclaimed. "Of course you do," I mumbled. "I think we all look pretty slick," Berlin said. "I do especially," Leo said as he fixed his hair while looking into the mirror.

"Okay, to be honest, that was so cool," Bree admitted. We all nodded in agreement. "What do you think Mr. Davenport will say?" Adam asked. "Forget Big D, what about my mom?" Leo asked in horror. Shoot… We didn't think about that.

"I'm sure she'll understand it was for a good cause," Isla said as she glanced at me. "Who cares? We look awesome!" I exclaimed. Everyone yelled yeah and started laughing.

 **-Time skip-**

 **Mr. Davenport's POV:**

We were coming a little bit closer to finding a cure. We haven't tested anything yet, but we have two hypotheses at the moment. One we both believe in very strongly and the other is a maybe. We're going to test the maybe one first tomorrow, but if it doesn't work, we'll try our other one.

Tasha came into Douglas and my office room and told us that all of the kids dyed their hair. At first I didn't believe it, but it actually sounded pretty neat! "Why did they do it?" Douglas asked.

"The kids and their friends came up with this list. Thirty days' equals thirty dares. They're doing one dare each day until… his time's up," I explained. "Why would they do that?" He asked. "Because, they know that Chase will only have a few more days on this earth—less than a month to be exact, so they want him to live these next few days to their full," My wife told him.

"Smart kid," Douglas said as he continued to work. "Yeah, really smart," I whispered. This was ridiculous and I knew it. Chase was out there living life until he… can't live it any longer and I'm stuck in here not knowing if I'll be able to save him. I mean, what if I can't? What if I'm wasting these next thirty days when I could be spending it with my son?

Tasha left and it was just me and Douglas. "Am I making the right decision here?" I asked him. He stopped working. He was quiet for a minute and said, "Of course." "Am I? Am I really?" I asked again.

He put his stuff down and walked over to me. "You're trying. Even though this probably won't be possible, you want to try the impossible and help him. You never give up Donnie, and I'm 100% sure that's why Chase loves you so much and cares about you. You always try."

I hope he was right. I hope that this will all be for good. And if I can't do it… I hope Chase can die knowing that I tried everything in my power to save him. Because, I love him… more than anything.

 **Three chapters… One day. But I'm not finished yet. I'm going to try and update two chapter of All in This Together. I. And if not two, at least one. 'd also like to try and get the next chapter of Holding Onto Love I updated a few things on Wattpad too like my challenges but I wanna try and get up my Marcus x Reader chapter three (or was it two?) and Lab Rats Texts. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	9. 23 More Days

**-8** **th** **Day-**

 **Chase's POV:**

Oh gosh. Can I just say that I am totally not prepared for today? Two things are getting me bugged out: So one: Our hair dye is permanent! Apparently, when you put bleach in your hair, the hair color remains permanent. So… I'm stuck with this color until the day I die.

The second thing I'm bugged out with today is what our next dare on our list is. Which, is A: Vandalism and B: Illegal. We must carve our names on a tree in Central Park, New York City.

How are we going to get to New York you may ask? Well, Mr. Davenport had agreed to us taking his private jet to the Big Apple. He wants me to fly it all the way there. It's kind of nerve wracking but that's not the part I'm worried about. I'm worried about getting arrested… Again! I mean, we didn't get arrested for night swimming but Mr. Davenport had to pay a large amount of money for us after we broke the community rules.

But this is by far worse than swimming past dark. We're talking about vandalizing property here! I don't know if I'm ready for this. And I absolutely do not want to die in prison. I hope we can pull through without getting caught… Oh my goodness, someone help me! I'm turning into a rebel!

Anyway, it took a while for us to land in New York. Mr. Davenport told me that his old friend had agreed to watch the helicopter while we were doing whatever so we found the guy and he did just that.

When we were finally out on the streets, Berlin pulled out her phone. "Okay, it says that we have to get to 59th street." Isla rolled her eyes and stopped one of the people on the street asking where Central Park was. The man quickly gave her directions and walked on.

Isla then directed us towards the park. About a half hour later, we were standing in front of the beautiful and busy Central Park. There were a bunch of guys with fliers standing outside the entrance and a bunch of people walking in or biking in.

"Okay, can we just go in and get out without being caught?" I asked them in a whisper. "Just don't look guilty as we walk in," Berlin suggested. Easier said than done! I was SWEATING.

I followed my friends and my siblings as we entered the park. "Okay, you got the chisel?" Isla asked Janelle. Janelle nodded as she dug out the chisel from her purse. Before she showed us, she looked around to see if anyone was watching. Then she took it out. I looked at the chisel with wide eyes. We were really doing this!?

"Wait, if this really a good idea? We're vandalizing a state park," Colton protested. YES! I agree completely and fully with Colton. But I didn't want any of my friends to find out that I felt this way… even though I was dripping with sweat.

"Colton's right," My sister defended him. (Of course she did.) "How about we use sharpie marker?" Adam asked. "Don't be st—wait, that's actually not a bad idea," Leo replied. "One thing you geniuses are forgetting is, where are we gonna get a sharpie?" I asked.

"Janelle?" Berlin asked. Janelle put her pointer finger up implying for us to hold on as she dug through her purse. "Found one!" She exclaimed. "Wow, what's next, she gonna pull a rabbit outta there?" Colton asked. I smirked.

"Okay, let's go where there are less people," Isla said as we started walking. We walked for a good five minutes until we found a quiet area with barely any people. "Okay, one at a time. The rest will be the lookout," Berlin explained.

Janelle handed me the Sharpie Marker first. "Go ahead, Chase. Your dares so you're first." I slowly grabbed the marker out of her hand and opened it. I smelt it. I knew the smell of Sharpie Marker is bad for you, but I love the smell! Plus, I'm gonna die in a few days anyway…

I was still worried about getting caught. It must have shown because Adam said, "Put on your big boy pants and just do it." "Yeah! Don't worry. We'll keep a look out," Leo reminded me. I sighed. They were right. I was being ridiculous.

I walked up to the tree and picked a spot to put my name. Carefully, I scripted: Chase Leonardo Davenport. (Yes, that's my middle name. Don't judge…) One by one, we each went and wrote our names on the tree. As Bree was finishing up (she was the last person), we noticed a security guard coming in our general direction.

Bree twisted on the cap and Isla whispered, "Go, go, go!" We started running. "STOP!" He yelled. We all froze dead in our tracks. My heart was beating so fast. We turned around. "Let me handle this," Adam said as he stepped forward. "Sure, there were a bunch of kids who vandalized that tree. We saw them go that way," He yelled to the policeman. The policeman started coming closer and examined the tree.

I felt like smacking my brother. "Idiot! He saw us do it!" I hissed. "Plus, you can't lie to a police officer!" Janelle whispered. "You're Chase Davenport, huh?" The policeman asked me. I was in shock that he knew my name. "Y-yes sir. That's me. How'd you know?" I asked. "I know your dad," He replied.

I had no idea where this was going. Was he letting us go… or… "I'm sorry to hear about…" He started. But he didn't need to finish. "It's alright," I replied. My friends glanced at me. We still had no idea who this was.

"So… why'd you do this, Chase? Why'd you come all the way from California with your friends and siblings to do this?" He asked. "We uh… made a list. A bucket list. Since I have—well, had thirty days to live, my friend Berlin," I started as I pointed to her she smiled. I continued, "Came up with the idea to do a bucket list that had 30 things on it. One for each day. This was one of them. We made a promise not to chicken out and we didn't. That's why we're here sir, and that's why we did it. I don't intend on wasting the time I have left, sir."

He was silent but then cracked a smile. "Well done, Chase, well done." "So… you're gonna let us leave?" Colton asked. "Yes. I'm going to pretend this never happened. I just want you to know that I hope for the best for you, Chase. Keep living life to the fullest," He replied.

My siblings, friends, and I started cheering and we hugged each other. "Thank you s—" I started. But when I turned around to thank him, he was gone. "Come on, Chase! Let's go see New York!" Berlin exclaimed. I smiled. Now this is what I like to call living life to the fullest.


	10. 22 More Days

**So I did this super** _ **long**_ **excuse on why I have been so absent these past few weeks on "Holding Onto Love" (if you want the full thing, go check out the recent chapter.) Quick summary: I started new classes this semester. I am taking Creative Writing. Which has opened a door to new opportunities for me as a writer. It's a very challenging course and I've been pretty busy with it.**

 **I am trying my best to get new fanfics in and finishing up the old ones because everywhere I turn, more and more are popping up. I want to do a few new one shots, a few Girl Meets World fanfics, of course Lab Rats (a few are gonna be crossovers). The one I'm most excited for is I'm going to be doing a Lab Rats and Titanic crossover. I am super excited. I've also abandoned many fanfics like Spies' Secret Love and Pitch Perfect Rats that I wanna get started on so I wanna get them out of the way. I'm gonna be very busy so bear with me, guys! Sorry, that was longer than expected let's get on with the fanfic.**

 **-9** **th** **Day-**

 **Chase's POV:**

We were still in New York City. We agreed to stay back a day. Today's dare was a little less exciting then almost getting arrested, we were writing letters to our future selves.

I knew this one was gonna mess with my heart strings. Because… there was not going to be no future Chase. Berlin knew this, so why does she want us to do it? It was all a mystery to me. I would have sat this one out, but I promised. 30 days, 30 dares. I had to complete this one.

It was around lunchtime. The girls went for a walk early in the morning and came back to the hotel just a few minutes ago. We spent our times sleeping and watching TV. I would have gone out with them, but they said it was gonna be "girl talk". Which meant that I couldn't come. So I stayed back.

They came back (they must have gone to the store) with a bunch of notebooks, pens, pencils, and snacks. They sprawled them all on the living room floor where we had been watching TV. We watched the girls talk and sort all the stuff out.

"What's all this?" Colton asked. Leo lower the volume on the TV and Adam started to complain. "Well, we figured we'd get some supplies for the next dare," Janelle replied. "It's not a big one, but we figured we should still make it a big deal. I mean, this is our future selves we're talking about," Isla explained. "So we have snacks, paper, and pens," Bree said with a smile. "You guys ready?" Berlin asked.

We got on the floor with the girls and grabbed a sheet of paper along with a pen. Adam was the first one to quickly grab a snack. "We don't have to share them. But maybe in a few years we could open them and see if what we wrote is at all relevant to our lives," Berlin explained.

Everyone started to quickly write. There was silence across the room. All you could hear is paper moving and pencils/pens writing. Even Adam was quiet for a good five minutes.

I felt stumped. I also felt some grief come upon me. All of these people were going to make it to see their future selves. So why should I try at all? This dare in general made me upset. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Berlin noticed I was struggling. She stopped writing and turned to me. "Can I talk to you?" She whispered. I nodded and we both got up and left the hotel room. When we were outside, I blurted out, "I can't do it." She didn't seem surprised. She just stared at me.

"Well, aren't you gonna say something?" I persisted. "Chase, out of all the years I have known you, you've never said "what if" to me once. I mean, what if, Chase? What if you make it? What if this is the story of faith you'll tell your children and your grandchildren," She told me. There was a pause, but then she continued, "Look, I know Mr. Davenport said it was impossible, but I believe he's gonna save you. I'm holding onto that hope like there's no tomorrow. I'm hoping you'll do the same."

No matter how much I wanted to deny that she was wrong about this one, she was correct. The whole reason I did this dare thing was because I had hope. I had hope in what was to come. I knew that whatever the outcome would be, I was gonna be okay. I wasn't going to waste my life away.

"Thank you," I said. She gave me a hug. And I embraced her. I didn't want to let go. She let go and we both looked into each other's eyes. I wanted to kiss her, but Bree opened the door and asked, "Is everything okay out here?" We both nodded.

We went back inside and sat down. As soon as I sat down, the words poured out of my pen. I used three sheets of paper. (front and back). I knew exactly what I was going to write. I knew I'd write a letter to my future self, along with my future wife, children, and grandchildren.

I had so much to say. I could hear everyone talking around me, but I didn't care. I was focused on what I had to write. I felt someone punch me. I looked up. Everyone was looking at me. (Adam was the one who had punched me) "Are you done?" Leo asked. Berlin was grinning from ear to ear.

I looked down at my paper and signed my name at the bottom. "I'm done." Isla got up and grabbed envelopes from the store bag. She handed them out to all of us. "Here. Put them in and write your names on them. We have a box to put them in. Maybe in a few years we'll be able to open them," She said.

We each put our letters in our own separate envelopes. I licked my envelope and sealed it shut. I then put my first and last name in cursive on the front. On the bottom, I put the date. I also put on the bottom: "You had 22 more days to live… did you make it?"

I took my letter and placed it in the open box that was in front of us. The box had a key. When everyone had put their letters in, Colton closed the box. Berlin handed me the key. "Do you wanna lock it up?"

I looked at all of my friends and my siblings. I smiled at them, took the key from Berlin and locked up the box. I handed it to back to her. She mouthed, _"I'm proud of you."_ I was proud of myself too. Who knows? Maybe I will be able to open that box up again… Or maybe not… We'll see.

 **Mr. Davenport's POV:**

We had twenty-two more days. We had gotten somewhere, but it felt like we were running out of time to do it. Twenty-two days may seem like a lot, but it was precious and valuable time to us. Chase's live was at stake.

My brother seemed just as tense as I was. This was his son too. We just hoped we were going to be the ones that gave him the hope that he is probably seeking.

 **This was a short/longish chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Every Wednesday. (I'm hoping…)**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	11. 21 More Days

**-10** **th** **Day-**

 **Chase's POV:**

We decided to stay in NYC for one more day. Our next thing on our list was something called a high ropes course. I looked it up in my internal hard drive to see if I could find anything and… they kind of scare the crap out of me. You are about 50 feet in the air and the only thing that is holding you up is a little rope. And in the end, you have to go on this giant zip line. (But you have to fasten yourself to the zip line all by yourself!) So God forbid you'd die, it'd be your fault.

I felt more safe going skydiving! At you had people doing it with you so you wouldn't die alone. This was all on you. My nerves were skyrocketing. We took a cab to the place. Thankfully, it was indoors since it was freezing outside.

When we got in there I looked around in amazement. I gotta hand it to them, the place was pretty amazing. But that doesn't change the fact that my heart was beating a mile a minute. "This place is awesome!" Adam exclaimed as he looked around in amazement. I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd think it was awesome. The kid's an adrenaline junkie! I bet you ten bucks he's gonna go first.

All the girls and Colton agreed to chip in for the price. I said thank you of course but during the process, I felt the urge to tell them I wasn't feeling good or that it wasn't worth the money. But… they did it anyway. And I'm still here. I can feel my life starting to tick away. Not because of the fact that I was gonna die in 21 days, but because I didn't want to die before my time was up.

The employers got us all hooked in and discussed the very brief "what to do to prevent yourself from falling to your death". I asked them if there were any trampolines or something to break our fall. The girl laughed and said that don't worry, it's never happened before. I wanted to tell her 'just because it's never happened before, doesn't mean that it won't ever happen.' But I bit my tongue.

"We would also like to tell you guys that you can do a double course. Which means you'd be doing it with a friend," The employer explained. I glanced at my friends, please say that'll be fun, please say that'll be fun… "Nah, I think it'd be fun if we worked independently on this one," Isla said. I felt like shooting myself in the head. That was my last chance of surviving this. I can see my tombstone now:

 _ **RIP Chase Leonardo Davenport. Gone too soon… (Was supposed to die 21 days from now, but surprised us all and died early because of a high ropes course.)**_

Okay, so I may be exaggerating this whole situation just a little bit. But I could already feel the sweat dripping from my forehead. "So," Leo started as he rubbed his hands together. "Who's gonna go first?" "ME, ME, ME!" Adam exclaimed as he threw his hand up. What did I tell you guys?

So, Adam was the brave one to go up first. A few minutes after he climbed up he was at the zip line already. "Whoa! He's fast!" Isla exclaimed as she looked up. I could see her blushing. (I knew they had a thing going on.) "Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long," The employer ensured us.

That got me a little nervous. I knew for a fact I was going to take at least 15 minutes on each obstacle just for safety. Maybe it was best if I did it last… Adam started whooping as he attached himself to the zip line and went.

"Alright! Who's next?" The employer asked. Everyone pointed to me. I became flustered. "Uh… n-no thanks," I said tremulously. "You'll be fine," My sister encouraged me. It didn't help much. I mean, I've never even done this before. And how does she know I'll be fine? She hasn't even gone yet!

Adam came running back. He was out of his gear and he was grinning from ear to ear. (Did not mean to rhyme.) "That was awesome!" He yelled. Colton turned to me, "Come on, man. It can't be that bad." Leo and Janelle were giggling about something in the background (probably me being a chicken). Berlin gave me the puppy dog eyes. I rolled mine and gave in.

I acted like it wasn't a big deal when the employer was strapping all of my cords on and discussing what I have to do each time I get to the other side, but inside I was going crazy. A little flash kept showing up in my mind screaming at me: DANGER! DANGER! YOU'RE GONNA DIE. (Okay, maybe it didn't say that last part but you catch my drift.)

She hooked me all up and she said, "Alright! Climb on up there, buddy!" I felt like strangling her. She was so happy that I was probably gonna fall to my death. I swallowed my vomit that was beginning to rise in my throat. I turned around to look at my friends and siblings. I felt like whispering goodbye. They all gave me the thumbs up and Adam yelled, "Get up there, dweeb!" Great, just what I needed, my idiot brother rushing me to my death.

I climbed up the rope ladder. When I got to the top, the reality of what I was doing kicked in. I looked down to see that my friends and my siblings were watching me and cheering me on, but they looked so tiny from all the way up there.

He employer shouted up, "You got this, Chase! Hook up your cord!" I carefully hooked my cord to the first extension cord that would keep me from falling. Carefully, I started to rock across the rope.

It took me five minutes, but I went across the rope. My foot slipped halfway through and I gasped. I held onto my cord as hard as I could. I felt my whole life flash before my eyes. But I was good.

I was on my second one. I had to step from plank to plank. The planks were about a foot apart but I managed to stretch my legs wide enough to get across. I got through the third obstacle with no problem and I could see that the zip line was not that far away.

The hardest one was probably the planks that were horizontal. I had to jump in order to reach the next one and it barley had any room for my feet. If I felt any feeling of death, it was a that time.

I was just about at the zip line but I once more had to move my cord from one line to another. (That was the hardest part) I was hugging the tree for dear life as I tried my hardest to un-attach the cord. It was too far away from the last line.

Then I heard someone calling my name. Holy smokes! I didn't know they were letting my friends come up with me. Colton was already a few obstacles away from me and Leo was already starting out. I had to get this done as fast as possible.

I held onto the tree with one hand as I unhooked my cored. But my foot slipped. My heart flew out of my chest as I almost fell to my death. But the cord thankfully pulled my up so I couldn't fall. I then quickly attached my cord to the last line. The zip line.

I looked down. I had never been on a zip line before. But it was now or never. I closed my eyes and let my feet drop off the plank of wood that was holding me up. I opened my eyes and I felt like I was flying! I couldn't help but let out a whoop myself. This was awesome!

At the end of the zip line, an employee was waiting there for me to take off my stuff. I took it off and handed it to him. Then I went to go meet my friends. I ran up to them and gave them all a hug. (Including Adam) That so much fun! It was definitely my most favorite thing Berlin had put on the list so far. I'm still alive! Can I go again?


	12. 20 More Days

**-11** **th** **day-**

 **Chase's POV:**

We came home and went ATV riding. Mr. Davenport bought us some sick equipment and he even rented (because although he's a billionaire, he's cheap.) a few ATV's.

I gotta be honest, I had no clue what I was doing. Adam was the one that told me how it worked and you guys know, Adam gives super crappy explanations. (I'm surprised always surprised when he passes his English classes every year.)

But I did eventually get the hang of it. But something totally embarrassing happened…

So, the girls had taken one trail and us guys took the harder ones. I had been going slow on some of the steep hills so that I didn't flip over… But I did.

I was the last one to make it to the top of the hill, and by the time I had made it to the top, Leo, Adam, and Colton were already far ahead. I panicked. I didn't want to be too far behind and have my brother call me a slowpoke or so that I didn't get lost.

I decided to speed up. This was the steepest hill I had gone down thus far. So, I took my hand off the break and decided to glide down. I was going fast, but I liked the rush of adrenaline I was getting.

I knew I was going too fast. I slowed down. It was too late.

The next thing I knew, the ATV was on top of me. I was too tired to use my molecular kinesis to get it off me. My vision started getting blurry and the last thing I saw was feet.

I felt like an idiot. Our ATV riding was cut short because I was going too fast. I guess that proves my point. Adam is different than I am. And I must learn to cope with that. Well… I won't have to worry about it when I'm… You know.

We did have a good rest of the day. I just don't think ATV riding was my favorite thing on the Dare list.

 **Short chapter but still sweet. The less important dares are going to have shorter chapters. But the next chapter is coming today. Stay tuned!**


	13. 19 More Days

**-12** **th** **Day-**

 **Chase's POV:**

We are riding bikes today. But not just any bike… A tandem bike. What is a tandem bike you may ask? It's like a regular bicycle. But there is a catch to it. Two people must ride the tandem bike.

We decided to do guy and girl since that is the "normal" pair on the tandem bike. Berlin rented out the bikes and she got Davenport to pay half of the fine. "Money Bags" (Mr. Davenport) should have paid for the whole thing, but like I said yesterday, he's been cheap. And he's apparently been busy with work.

So, we got the bikes and we were ready to take a ride. There was a park right near Berlin and Isla's house so we could ride the bikes there. It was time to choose our partners.

"Isla!" Adam exclaimed as he pointed at Berlin's sister. Isla blushed and walked over to Adam. Adam told her that it was a man's job to be in the front and do all the "heavy lifting" (pun intended).

"Hey uh… Colton… You wanna ride the bike together?" My sister asked. "I mean, it's totally cool if you don't," She added quickly.

He started to grin and said, "Yeah, that would be cool."

"Cool," My sister said as she smiled back.

"Janelle, you wanna—" Leo started.

"Sure," Janelle replied quickly.

Now only Berlin and I were left. "Partners?" I asked.

"Always," She said with a smile.

We got onto our bike. "You guys ready?" Berlin asked all of us.

"Yup!" We all agreed.

I swallowed hard and we started off. At first it was difficult because both of us were peddling each other's weight at the same time. Isla and Adam zoomed past us as Adam shouted, "Looser!"

I turned around and gave Berlin a look. She shook her head and said, "Ignore them. Let's just have a good time."

We peddled for a while until we came to this hill. We stopped out the top for a drink of water from our water bottles. I poured some on my face and wiped out off with my shirt.

"You ready?" She asked.

I nodded as I put my water bottle back in its holder. I was kind of nervous. If this were to end like yesterday, my brother would never let me live it down. Well, jokes on him because I'll only have to live it down for 19 more days.

We seated ourselves back on the bike. "Remember, Chase. Have fun and feel free! Don't worry about falling," Berlin encouraged me.

"You're right," I said with a smile.

"Go!" She exclaimed.

We started peddling down the hill. I felt the wind on my face as I stopped peddling. I did something bold. I took my hands off the bike and put them high in the air like a bird.

"Whoo hoo!" I exclaimed as I closed my eyes.

Berlin was laughing as I turned around and she was doing the same. I felt so free. I had no idea these bikes could be so much fun!

We biked for another good hour and a half after wards. Every hill we came to we let go of the handle bars and we let the kind take us down. This was the first time I felt good about dying. Because I knew that all that I were to do these last few days were going to make me feel good about dying. And make me feel ready.


	14. 18 More Days

**Wanna know why I wasn't active? Check out my newest chapter on Girl Meets Rats for a quick explanation. If you want a long one, go to my Wattpad page.**

 **Username: CallHerAngie**

 **On with the fanfic.**

 **-13** **th** **Day-**

 **Chase's POV:**

Since I grew up in a basement, Mr. Davenport never made Adam, Bree, and I a treehouse. I was talking to Colton on the phone last night and he told me all about the treehouse his dad made him when he was in 3rd grade and how we can use it for number twelve on our list which is to sleep in a treehouse.

He spent almost an hour talking about every mishap and adventure he had in the tree house and I laughed at each story he told. It made me kind of upset that I didn't grow up like he did. I never had a treehouse and I grew up in a basement. I was completely unaware about the life outside of Mr. Davenport's mansion.

It made me want to cry. If I was never bionic at all, I wouldn't even have to die. My life would be so much different. I would have the time to do all of this without worrying about a "dead line." (No pun intended)

Wake up, stupid. This is reality. I'm dying. I'm so glad my friends and my siblings are willing to do this for me though. They are willing to conquer their fears and do imprudent things just so that my last days on earth are as pleasant as can be. I'm entirely grateful for it. It doesn't change how I really feel though. It never will.

Point was, we had a treehouse for our next dare on our list. I had to pack everything I needed for that night. Adam, Leo, and I had individual backpacks for ourselves. Bree was a completely different story.

"Bree come on! We were supposed to be at Colton's by now," Leo shouted to Bree down the hallway. I looked at my phone. He was right. We had to be there by 6:30 PM. It was 6:37.

"I'm coming, don't rush me," She muttered as she dragged her suitcase down the hall.

"Why do you have all that crap?" Adam inquired her

She scoffed. "I'm preparing myself for the worst."

"Bree, it's only one night. What could possibly happen?" I asked.

"Oh, quit your nagging. Do you guys want to be late or not?"

"We already are," Leo pointed out.

She rolled her eyes and started heading for the door. The three of us glanced at each other and followed her.

-Time skip-

Colton's mother made us all ham and cheese sandwiches for dinner so that we can take them into the tree house with us. When we finally set everything up, it was already 9:00. We decided to sit in a circle and eat our dinner.

Isla and Berlin rambled on about their treehouse at their grandparent's house and we all laughed and made comments here and there. Then, I heard rustling outside the treehouse.

At first I ignored it, thinking it was the wind but the rustling continued. "Guys! Do you hear that?" I whispered. Everyone stopped talking and listened. We heard rustling for a good thirty seconds and it stopped. Dead silence.

"What was that?" Janelle wondered.

We all shrugged. Thinking it had stopped we went back to our conversation. The silence didn't last. We then heard what seemed to be something scrapping the door.

"Okay now I'm scared," Berlin confessed.

"I-Isn't someone gonna check what that n-noise was?" Leo stuttered.

"Adam, you go," Bree demanded.

"Me? It's Colton's treehouse!" Adam procrastinated.

"Oh, come on! Who's the superhuman here?" Colton argued.

"Adam. Please," Isla begged.

The scrapping continued. My brother got up. I got up with him and headed for the door of the treehouse. I unlocked the door but we both hesitated to open it.

"O-on the count of three," I told him. He nodded.

"One," I started.

"Two," He followed.

"Three," We yelled at once. The door swung open and we stared out into the dark night. Silence again.

"There's… nothing there," Berlin said with confusion in her voice. She stood up.

I studied the pitch darkness for a second. "Maybe it was the wind," I said turning to them.

Then out of nowhere Leo pointed and yelled, "Look out!"

Something came leaping into the treehouse. It was a giant squirrel. All the girls screamed as it started scurrying around the treehouse.

"Get it out of here!" Janelle shrieked.

"We gotta trap it!" Colton yelled.

"Rabies!" Bree squealed.

The squirrel looked just as scared as we were. I dove for Bree's backpack and started to search for a magazine of some kind. I needed something to guide it with to get it out the door.

I found two. I rolled one up and threw it to Adam. "What am I supposed to do with this? I don't think the squirrel wants to read," Adam persisted idiotically.

"No, you moron! We have to use it to guide the stupid thing out of here," I explained. Colton ran for his backpack and pulled out another magazine and rolled it up. I rolled mine up and stood up.

I looked over at Leo who was in the corner with the girls freaking out. No way could we depend on that chicken. The squirrel turned and started heading straight towards them.

"Help us!" Berlin hollered.

"Colton, you take the left and I'll take the right. Adam, when we direct the Squirrel to you, open the door and push him out with the magazine," I quickly ordered them.

"Why not just use your molecular kinesis on the squirrel?" Adam asks.

"I don't want to hurt it!" I answered almost screaming. "Just do it!"

Colton and I raced over to the Squirrel and cornered it making it turn around. It was heading back for the exit.

"Yes, yes!" I yelled as we started to drive it towards Adam.

The squirrel then starts to change its course and heads to the right. No!

"Chase! Get it! It's coming for you!" Colton hissed.

I dove onto the floor and wacked the Squirrel with my magazine. I must have wacked it hard because it fell on its stomach. I gave it another push with the magazine and it was back on track.

As Colton and I continued to guide it towards the door, I could still hear the girls and Leo screaming. It was almost out.

"Adam! This is it. In three seconds, whack that magazine as hard as possible!" I exclaimed.

I silently counted to three in my head. _One, two, three!_ I fell on the floor and closed my eyes. If Adam were to fail at this one simple task, I would whack him out of the treehouse myself.

I heard the treehouse door slam shut and the lock turn over. Once more, silence. Not even one scream from the girls. I lift my head and open my eyes. All I see is Adam smirking.

I glance around the treehouse. It's gone. Colton must have also faceplanted into the floor because he had a hue black and blue mark on his forehead. He got up and started to rub it.

"Oh, my cow's potatoes, you guys did it!" Berlin twittered.

We all glanced at each other and started laughing. We all went in for a group hug. I gotta admit, for my first experience in a treehouse… this one wasn't that bad. I suppose this one would also be my last too…

 **I was NOT expecting the chapter to go like this to be honest with you guys. I was expecting it to be super short but sweet. Instead, my brain decided to go a different direction and I'm glad it did. Hope you guys enjoyed this long overdue chapter.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	15. 17 More Days

**Long awaited! I've been doubting myself a lot with my writing lately. I figured I would at least try and get a chapter done. We'll see how it goes.**

 **-14** **th** **Day-**

 **Chase's POV:**

I awoke the next morning with an ache in my upper back. Sleeping in a treehouse with seven other people was no picnic. As I stretched I let out a yawn and sighed. I looked around and all of luggage we had brought for the campout in the treehouse was gone and no one was in sight.

"Really? They just left me here?" I muttered to myself. There was no doubt in my mind that they didn't make it through the night. I looked at my watch with wide eyes. No wonder why everyone was gone! I had to get in the car!

I quickly gathered my stuff and left the treehouse. I started to quickly run to the house. When I got there, my siblings and my friends were already in the car.

As I got in the back seat, almost everyone asked in unison, "What took you so long?"

"Why didn't anyone wake me!?" I protested.

Berlin rolled her eyes and pulled out a map from her back pocket. "Okay guys. Our next task on our list is to throw a dart anywhere on this map and just go. Since we don't have any darts, I figured we should have Chase close his eyes and point to anywhere on the map."

I smirked. Where we were going was all up to me. I closed my eyes and carefully started to point my finger in the air. I moved it around and then pointed someplace on the map.

"Open your eyes," Janelle told me.

I opened my eyes to see where my finger was pointing. Adam turned around in the driver's seat and so did Isla to see our grand destination.

"Uh… I think we're gonna need the helicopter for that one," Leo chuckled.

I smiled as I looked down at the map. Adam started driving. "Okay, guess we're on our way back home first. But Arizona it is."

 **-Time skip-**

I've never been to Arizona before, but honestly I was very excited. Mr. Davenport allowed us to take his private self-flying jet to Arizona. As we were traveling, Colton was telling us about when he went to Arizona when he was younger and went to the Grand Canyon.

"You know, guys. We could stay in Arizona for a day or two. I could look up places to do our next dare," Berlin suggested.

"That sounds good to me!" Bree exclaimed.

"What is our next dare?" Colton inquires.

"Cliff diving," Berlin responded with a grin.

"C-cliff diving?" Leo repeated.

"Oh come on! It isn't as bad as jumping out of a plane or doing the high ropes course," I reasoned. I didn't see what the big deal was. Which was shocking since I'm unsteady about everything.

"Well, I'm just thinking of safety first," He insisted.

"The dares aren't about safety it's about fun!" Adam reminded Leo from the front seat of the jet. Isla nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but there could be sharks or we could get a concussion from the rocks or—"

"Stop worrying! You'll be fine," Janelle cut him off.

This was one of the first times that I didn't feel afraid doing something daring like this. I just wanted to have fun. No way was I going to continue the rest of my days being afraid. It was like the final countdown almost. I was looking forward to living my life while I still had it.

Adam got up from his chair and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to have your attention." We all looked up.

"The self-flying pilot has notified me that we are about to land. So please fasten your seatbelts at this time."

We all scurried to our seats if we weren't in them already and fastened our seatbelts. Within minutes, we were landing on one of Mr. Davenport's private runways.

Adam got up once more and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, you may leave your seats. If you would like, look out the window and welcome to Arizona." A grin appeared on my face as I looked out the jet plane window.


	16. 16 More Days

**Trying to get back into the swing of things for writing. I wanna try accomplishing at least one chapter to any of the fanfictions each weekday. Let's hope I stick to it.**

 **-15** **th** **Day-**

 **Chase's POV:**

We rented a car and stayed at a hotel overnight. The next morning, Berlin told us that she had heard of a place in Arizona called _Havasu Falls_. She showed us a quick picture on her phone and the water looked beautiful. I couldn't wait to visit this place.

"Well, it's supposed to be a beautiful day today and there's bound to be traffic so we better get moving," Isla told us.

"Alrighty then. You guys ready to go?" Berlin asked.

Everyone nodded and we headed out of the hotel room to go on our next adventure.

We used Janelle's phone as a GPS to get to the falls which just so happened to be just an hour and fifteen minutes away which wasn't so bad. As we drove I looked out the window and began to smile. God, Arizona was stunning.

"Look, look, a cactus!" Colton exclaimed beaming.

We all looked out the window eagerly as we passed the field of cacti. Then, I spotted an air balloon being launched in the sky. Then another one followed it, and another one.

"Guys! Are you seeing this!?" I inquired with exhilaration.

We all looked up at the sky with amazement. These were the moments I was living for right now. It's funny, but I'm kind of grateful I'm going to die. I get to see all these amazing things before I do so. It shows me how precious this earth is and the people on it.

We got to the falls and parked. Surprisingly, there weren't a lot of people there for a beautiful day outside. But it didn't bother us much. That meant that we pretty much had the falls all to ourselves.

"You guys ready?" Adam asked. We all nodded except Leo.

"Leo come on! Don't be a wuss!" Bree remarked.

"I'm not a wuss! I-I just don't wanna die is that such a bad thing?" Leo asked quickly.

Janelle rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine."

We reached the falls and looked out onto the beautiful clear water. It not only took my breath away but it made me pinch myself as I wondered if I was dreaming or not. We all quickly put our stuff down and took off our clothes (don't worry, we had bathing suits on).

"So uh… how do we get up there?" Colton inquired.

"Chase why don't you use your bionics to fly us up there-oh wait, I forgot Mr. Davenport gave you a useless bionics instead," Adam insulted me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh give me a break. We climb up there, Brainiac," I snapped back at Adam.

We climbed up on the rocks to get to the top of the waterfall. I saw Berlin struggle to make it up the rocks so I held out my hand for her to grab. She smiled up at me and gladly took it.

"Thanks for your help," She panted.

"No problem. Thanks for making this all happen," I replied.

We reached the top of the falls and I looked out onto the ledge. Butterflies began to flutter around in my stomach. It was quite the drop.

"Isn't the view gorgeous?" Isla asked.

I had to admit, it was so worth coming all the way up here. The view was incredible.

"Alright," Bree clapped her hands together. "Who's going first?"

Everyone grew quiet. No one wanted to take the first "leap of faith". Not even my dare-devil of a brother Adam.

"Wow, Adam. I'm surprised you haven't jumped off the cliff by now," Colton said with a snicker.

"Well, I uh… would… but uh…. I figured that Chase should go first since ya know we're doing this all for Chase and I want him to have the experience first so go ahead buddy," Adam replied as he pushed me towards the cliff.

I turned around and started laughing. "You're scared!"

"NO!" Adam shouted, then he cleared his throat and glanced at Isla. "No," He replied quietly. "I just think you should go first. I mean, unless you're too scared," He sneered.

"Go ahead, Chase," Janelle said with a smile.

"You can do it!" Berlin exclaimed as she started clapping.

"Don't die," Leo added.

I looked out over the edge at the crystal blue water below. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

" _Come on, this was easy. Just trust the water and you'll do fine_ ," I thought to myself.

I stepped back and started to run, then I leaped out and started to plunge down, down, down into the great crystal water. As soon as I plummeted into the warm water, I opened my eyes and smiled. The water was so calming.

I then felt another splash in the water, and as it settled, I saw my brother Adam, heading up to the surface. One by one, I see each of my friends splash into the water. Then, as the last one splashed, I started to make my way back up to the real world.

I hear hooting and screaming. I start to laugh. "This is amazing!" Colton shouts.

"Leo come on! It's not that bad!" Janelle shouts. I look up and Leo is the last one on the cliff, he still hasn't jumped.

"I can't do it!" He shouts back.

"Come on, Leo! I promise it's not that bad!" I exclaimed. "Believe in yourself."

He stepped back and started to run. "Ahhhh!" He screamed as he jumped off the cliff and started to flail in the air. He reached the water and came up in a matter of five seconds.

"Hey! That was fun!" He said excitedly.

We all started to laugh and began splashing him. These were the moments I was living for. I was never going to experience anything like this again and that made it all the more special.

"Let's go again!" I bellowed.


End file.
